Fireman Sam: The Untold Story
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: A story of Fireman Sam and his friends as you've never seen them before! Read as Norman rebels to the highest level, Dilys discovers one of Trevor's biggest secrets and Sam struggles to fight the toughest fire he's ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Yep, your eyes are not deceiving you, I've gone and decided to make a fanfic - for Fireman Sam! I**** loved this show when I was a little kid, and I've recently been revisiting some of the older episodes. I really wanted to make a parody story, and after some thinking, I finally came up with this! I hope you enjoy and get a laugh out of it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fireman Sam. It belongs to HIT Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a new day in Pontypandy. Another day that was starting off quite dull and boring. Another day where an emergancy with lives in peril was sure to happen later on.<p>

Another day for Fireman Sam to go to work.

Pontypandy's favourite fireman was strolling down the street in a swauve manner. He was thinking to himself of how everyone loved him; how everyone thought of him as the "Hero Next Door". There wasn't a single person in the village who didn't love Fireman Sam. Everyone there admired him due to his brave efforts to rescue people in distress. Sam felt really lucky to have such a good job. Not because he really cared about those he rescued, though, but because he got such a good wage. And if he was able to save up enough over the next few months, he could finally go on the holiday to Benidorm he'd always wanted.

Marching all the way up to Bella Lasange's cafe, Sam pushed open the door and strolled in sophisticatedly.

"Morning, Bella!" He called.

"Ah, buongiorno, Sam!" Bella exclaimed, delighted to see her favourite fireman. "So nice to see you again!"

"Yes, yes, whatever!" Unfortunately for Bella, Sam was not as delighted to see her and was rather eager to leave quickly. "Have you got my sandwiches ready?"

Bella picked up a brown paper bag that was sitting on the counter and held it out to Sam. "Here you are! I stay up all last night making them just for you!"

"Right, well I hope it's cheese and chutney this time!" Sam said, snatching the bag from her. "It better not be samon, pickles, mustard and mayonnaise like last time! I dunno where you got the idea I like that, Bella! That's a weird idea for a sandwich!"

Bella watched as Sam made his way to the cafe door. She let off a dreamy sigh as she began to wave to him. "Bye, Sam! Have a good day!"

"Yeah, you too, Bella! Try not to let your cafe go up in flames again. I'm getting sick of coming here to fight fire all the time!"

"Oh, that Sam," Bella mumbled to herself as Sam walked out through the door and pulled it shut behind him. "He's soooo nice..."

Outside, Sam was not being at all nice. He had just found Bella's cat, Rosa, sitting in his path. He wasn't going to let some animal stand in his way, so he kicked out at her.

"Shoo, fleabag!" Sam yelled. Rosa screeched and leapt frantically away. She cursed the jerk of a fireman inside her furry head, vowing to scratch him the next time she saw him.

With his cat problem now cleared up, Sam proceeded to make way along the pavement. He'd only managed to take three steps, however, when Sarah and James appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Uncle Sam!" Sarah called cheerily.

"We're going to the forest to pick some apples off the trees," said James. "Want to come with us?"

"Sorry, kids," said Sam. "I'm working today. Now don't go doing anything stupid that will need me to save you. Your Uncle Sam will be very, very cross if you do that! And he won't buy you any ice cream ever again!"

"Oh no, Uncle Sam!"

"We won't, Uncle Sam!"

"Right! Well I'm off to work! See you, kids!"

And off went Sam, heading towards Pontypandy Fire Station. He was ready for another day of rescuing people from danger. - just so he could earn himself some cold hard cash.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, after a ridiculously long trek up through the hills, Sam finally arrived at Pontypandy Fire Station. He wasn't the least bit tired after all that uphill walking. How he was not puffing and panting after going all that distance was a real mystery!

He marched swiftly the building and headed into the kitchen. There, he saw Fireman Elvis Cridlington, frying eggs in a pan and singing on of his ridiculous, timeless songs. Sam winced. Elvis' singing was as rubbish as usual, and he knew he was in for another terrible breakfast.

"Uh, morning, Elvis," Sam said, putting his bag of sandwiches down on the kitchen table.

Elvis looked over his shoulder to face Sam - foolishly taking his eyes off the food he was cooking. "Oh, morning, Sam! How are you this morning?"

"Never you mind how I am! Just you get on with that cooking - and you'd better not burn my eggs like you've done five times this week!"

As Sam took as seat for himself at the table, he thought back to how Bella had admired him in the cafe that morning, which made him feel the need to brag about it. "You know, Bella couldn't stop swooning over me this morning!"

"Really?" said Elvis.

"Yeah, she couldn't take her eyes off me. Saying that, women do love men in a uniform. And I suppose I can charm any woman in my uniform. I am the best-looking fireman in Pontypandy after all."

At that moment, Station Officer Steele entered from his office. Sam immediately turned to him. He was not above bragging about himself to his boss. "What do you think, Sir? Would you say I've got the power and looks to make any woman fall head over heels for me?"

"Oh shut up, Fireman Sam!" Steele snapped. "You've got work to do! Firefighter Morris is coming over from Newtown this afternoon with some new fire extinguishers, I want you to give Jupiter a wash, and make sure she's shining nicely so I can see my face in her!"

"Well, this is no way to treat your finest worker, Sir," Sam muttered darkly under his breath as he stood up from the table.

"Cor! Penny's coming over," Elvis exclaimed. He was very excited that he was going to see the female fiefighter he always dreamed of getting together with. "Do you think I'll be able to charm her in _my _uniform, Sam?"

"Not a chance, Elvis boy," Sam replied rudely, disappearing out through the door of the room before heading towards the garage.

Steele turned around to head back towards his office. "Carry on with cooking breakfast, Fireman Cridlington!" he ordered. "And remember, I like my eggs _well _done, not horrible done!"

It was just as well Steele had decided to go back into his office. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the eggs in Elvis' pan suddenly went up in flames! The dopey fireman gaped at them in horror.

"Crumbs!" he cried. "I'd better put this fire out quick or the boss will have my neck!"

Luckily, a jug of water was sitting nearby on the worktop. Elvis swiped it up and poured its contents over the pan. The flamed hissed loudly and let off a cloud of smoke before fizzling lay out. Inside the pan, what had once been three white and yellow tasty-looking fried eggs were now three black, dank, disgusting-looking burnt eggs. Elvis peered over over them.

"Oh, smashing!" he said, smiling "I've managed to save them! I can still serve them up for breakfast! I'll just add a pinch of salt, then they'll taste delicious! Sam and Station Officer Steele will be so pleased!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, over in Pontypandy forest, Sarah and James were up on the branch of a tree they'd climbed together. They were after the apples that were growing on it, and they'd both spotted a big fat shiny red one.

"That's mine!" James shouted.

"No it isn't!" Sarah argued. "It's mine!"

"Why should you get it?! You've got more apples than me!"

"Because you eat too much, Fatso! I'm doing you a favour!"

James' jaw fell open. He gawked at his twin sister, looking appalled and stupid. How dare she call him a fatso?! She had a right cheek to call him that - especially considering she had greedily taken most of the apples they'd found before he could. He wasn't the least bit fat. He was seething that Sarah had implied he was - and he wasn't going to stand there and do nothing about it.

With a loud roar, James leapt at his sister and tackled her off the branch. The two siblings fell from the branch together, landing with a loud splat in a patch of mud at the foot of the tree. The apples they'd been carrying in their arms hit the ground and rolled away. As for the big red one they'd been after, it fell from the branch it had been on, striking James on the back of the head before landing in the mud.

"Ow!" James cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"James, look what you've done, you moron!" Sarah wailed. "You've gone and made me dirty - and that lovely apple too!"

As James sat up, he saw where the apple had landed in the mud. He picked it up in his hand and held it out to Sarah. "Well you said this was yours, sis! So you're gonna have to still eat it!"

"Ew! No way! You can have that now! It's as filthy and disgusting as you are!"

"Filthy?! Disgusting?! Me?! Why you name-calling little-"

"Aww, c'mon! Stay on my hook, you little twits! It won't hurt a bit ... until I eat you!"

Sarah and James froze. They'd just heard a pouty little voice blare through the forest - and it was one they had no trouble recognising. They looked towards a wall of bushes, which was were the voice had come from. Rising to their feet, they made their way together towards the wall. Mud dripped from their filthy clothes as they walked and their stinking shoes made scale hint noises. It sounded very nasty indeed.

When they reached the bushes, the twins pulled a few of them sideways to make a gap so they could peer through to the other side. They immediately saw the person who had been bellowing loudly. He was a young boy, sitting at the edge of a small pond with a fishing rod resting alongside him. He had his back to the twins, but his messy red hair told both it was exactly who they suspected it was.

Naughty Norman Price.

"Hey, Norman!" James called to him, walking forward and letting go of the bush.

Norman turned over his shoulder at them - then he burst into laughter when he saw how dirty they were. "Cor! What happened to the two of you?! Been mucking about, pretending to be pigs?!"

"Shut up, Norman!" Sarah barked. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm fishing! Honestly, are you blind?!"

"Yeah, Sarah!" James put in, seizing a chance to have a mean dig at his sister. "You need glasses more than Norman does!"

Sarah sent her glare to her brother before turning angrily away from the boys and folding her arms.

"Actually," said Norman, "I'm doing more than just fishing out here."

"Scaring off the wildlife with your appearance?" James asked with a snicker.

"No! I'm running away from home!"

Norman's last four words made Sarah immediately turn back to him, her glare now replaced by a dumb gawking look. "Running away from home?!"

"Yes, Sarah," Norman said patronisingly, nodding his head. "There's nothing wrong with your hearing, is there? Too bad the same can't be said about your eyes."

Sarah ignored this lame attempt to insult her. "But ... why would you want to run away from home?!"

"Me mam grounded me after I nicked chocolate from the shop and left a cream cake in a chair she sat in! Plus, she tried to make me do all the stupid homework I failed to do over the last year." Norman turned away with a silly prideful smile. "So I have had enough! It's time I escaped from this life of rubbish! From this day forth, Norman Price shall live a life with no rules!"

"And with no food!" Sarah frowned. "You won't last long with no food, Norman!"

"Ha ha! But I am gonna get some food, Sarah! As soon as I've caught something here, I'm gonna cook myself a lovely fish dinner! I got a box of matches I nicked from my mam's drawer! I can use them to make a nice fire to fry up me fish!"

"Fire?!" James exclaimed in horror.

"You can't go making a fire, Norman!" Sarah cried. "That's very dangerous!"

"Stuff off! Norman Price lives by danger, twenty-four seven. Go get lost, you two! Your ugly mugs are scaring the fish away!"

Sarah and James looked at each other. They both knew the right thing to do would be to phone their Uncle Sam, have him to come to where they were and send Norman home before he set the whole forest ablaze. That would have been what any sensible person would do. But neither of them could be bothered that moment. Besides, they were still hungry for apples. Finding new ones to replace the old ones they'd lost was top of their priory list - when stopping a potential disaster from happening should have been.

So they just shrugged silently and walked away, leaving Norman alone at the lake. He picked up his rod and cast it back towards the water. He felt really happy to be living a free life out in the wild - having no intelligence to realise how stupid he was being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for taking long to update this story. I've been dealing with a lack of inspiration and I've also been busy lately with university. However, rest assured, I'm still alive and writing. I managed to get this new chapter done. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bella was mopping up the floor of her vacant café. She was singing merrily as she worked, which meant she was able to stay cheerful while doing the sloppy job. It was a real wonder in Pontypandy why she didn't have any other workers employed at the café. Brining in some more staff would mean they could do the sloppy work instead of her. But the silly woman had never thought to do what would be the smart and sensible thing.<p>

"La de la de laaaaaaaa!" she sang awfully, dipping the dank strings of her mop into the bucket before running them along her shiny yet soaking wet floor. "Doooo, dee dee doooo doooo, dee dee dee dee deeeeee-"

All of a sudden, Bella's rubbish singing was interrupted by the sound of the care door being thrown open. She jumped up in shock at the sound of it, then her ears perked up as a familiar voice filled the café.

"Norman! Oh, my Norman! Is he here-ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Bella looked up just in time to see Dilys Price slipping on the wet floor. Her friend from the other side of the road (and rival for Trevor Evans' affections) let out a loud shriek as she slid off her feet, landing with a _thud _onto her back. Needless to say, she didn't have a soft landing.

"Mamma mia!" Bella exclaimed. "Are you alright, Mrs Price?"

Dilys sat up, glaring. She was about to throw an unkind comment at Bella for making the floor wet and causing her to slip and fall. But before the rude words could leave her mouth, she quickly remembered the reason why she was in the café, which led to the angry expression on her face disappearing. She looked around the room frantically. "Is he here?!" Is he?!"

"Is who here?" Bella asked, despite the fact that Dilys had said whom a few seconds ago.

"Why, my lovely Norman, of course!" Dilys yelled. "Is he here?!"

"Um…no, Mrs Price." Bella shook her head. She was secretly squirming inside, as she didn't think Norman was lovely at all. "Why? What's the matter?"

Dilys started to weep, which made for a very cringe-worthy sight. "Oh, Bella! My little angel has gone missing! He didn't answer when I called him down for lunch! And when I went up to his bedroom, he wasn't there!"

"Oh!" Bella raised a hand to her mouth, alarmed. "How long ago was that, Mrs Price?"

"About two minutes!"

The answer Bella received made her blink in surprise. Her face scrunched into a frown as she lowered her hand, fisting it before placing it onto her hip. Even the dopey café owner knew two minutes was not enough time to be alarmed. Of course, she had no idea that Norman _really was_ missing, but she was certain the little trouble-maker was not far away.

"Well, maybe she's just gone out to play with Sarah and James," she said. "Or maybe he's gone to annoy Fireman Sam."

"Oh no! Mummy's Little Darling would _never _go off anywhere without telling me!" Dilys sniffled. "There's something sinister behind this! Maybe some criminal forces have kidnapped him to get a ransom off of me!"

"Hello, my lovely ladies," a jolly voice interrupted. "How wonderful to see you both! Say, Dilys, what are you doing on the flo-OHHHHHHHHH!"

Dilys and Bella averted their looks to where the voice had come from. Trevor Evans had just marched into the café in hope of having a cup of tea and a flirt or two – and just like Dilys, he'd ended up slipping on the wet floor. Having landed on his back, he sat upright, gazing at Bella as he placed his cap back onto his bald head. "You really need to stick a 'Wet Floor' sign up when you're cleaning the café, Bella!"

"Oh, Trevor!" Dilys exclaimed, her crying immediately stopping as she put her arms around him. "Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Aye, well, er…I'm okay, thanks, Dilys!" Trevor answered. He couldn't help smiling to himself over the affection and attention he was getting from one of the two women he fancied. His cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Oh, there there, Trevor," Dilys said, patting his back. "You come over the road with me and I'll make you a nice cup of tea while you put your feet up and relax! Then you'll feel as right as rain!"

"Oh!" Trevor exclaimed, putting a finger to his smile as he thought over this offer. "Oh, I don't mind if I do!"

"Uh, Mrs Price…" Bella cut in. "What about Norman?!"

"Norman?" Dilys shot Bella a confused look, unsure why she was bringing Norman up – before suddenly remembering that her son was missing. She threw a hand against her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "Oh! Norman!"

"Norman?" Trevor's eyebrows raised as he repeated Norman's name. He was completely clueless as to what Dilys had been telling Bella before he'd walked in. "What's wrong with him?"

Tightening her arms around Trevor (and beginning to suffocate him in the process), Dilys started crying again. "Ohh, Trevor! My little Norman has gone missing!"

"Really?" Trevor smiled again, for hearing that the little brat who'd played countless tricks on him had gone missing was music to his ears. "Oh, that's smashing-er, I mean, smashing my heart to pieces! Yeah! That's terrible!"

Fortunately for Trevor, Dilys was too upset to catch what he'd really meant. "Ohh, I don't know where he is!" she wailed. "I don't know if I'll see my little baby again!"

Trevor looked down at Dilys. His smile disappeared from his face to be replaced by a frown. He could see she was very heartbroken and he felt sorry for her. As much as he hated her little devil of a child, he knew that the only way to make her happy again would be to reunite them. He took a glance towards Bella (seeing that she was shaking her head disbelievingly) before looking down towards her again.

"I'll tell you what, Dilys," he said, "I'll help you find Norman."

"Y-You will?!" Dilys gazed up at Trevor, her eyes widening as tears continued to escape them, then she hugged him even tighter. "Oh, thank you, Trevor! You are such an angel! Thank you so much!"

"Ugh … no … problem … Dilys!" Trevor was now struggling to breathe, as he found himself being suffocated in Dilys' tight, painful hug. His face was face was turning blue from lack of air. If he was going to help her search for Norman, he was going to have to start now before she ended up crushing him to death. "Let's … go!"

Releasing Trevor from her lethal embrace, Dilys watched as he pulled the open the door of the café before marching outside. She saw that he was heading towards his bus, which was was parked on the side of the road. He should've been driving it along his daily route that very moment, but had chosen to take an unwarranted break so that he could go looking for her and Bella in the cafe.

Dilys stood in the doorway and watched as Trevor boarded his bus before turning to look over her shoulder at Bella. She raised a hand to wave to her. "Bye, Bella! If my little pumpkin comes in here at all, tell him his mummy's looking for him and he must go straight home!"

Bella said nothing. She just frowned as Dilys stepped out of her café to join Trevor on the bus, pulling the door shut behind her. The Italian woman was now all alone in her café again. She was not amused at all. She'd just had to put up with her friend making a big hysterical scene in her café over the little punk she called her little darling. To add to that, she'd also had to witness her being smitten over the man they both competing for.

Bella sighed huffily and went back to mopping the floor. She shook her head yet again. "Mamma mia."


End file.
